The Son of Pain and Suffering
by FloomDoomWorld
Summary: "This Child is an abomination and must be killed." A boy, no older than 17, is being hunted merely because he was born. He has crossed the border hoping to seek refuge in an old memory. But what happens when he saves a group of demigods that are on the way to stop the earth from rising? Starts at Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first story so I hope you like it! I'll try and update as much as possible because I just started school. I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own any of these characters except the ones I make, and also none of the mentioned companies are mine.**

Chapter 1: Introductions

 _ **Unknown View**_

On a summer day in July, a figure was walking through fields of wheat on his way to a "safehouse". Well, it was really an old cottage his uncle used to take him to on his birthdays. See, he was running away from a thing chasing him. No matter where he went, it would always follow him, as if he had an tracker implanted in him. As he was walking, he started to feel a weird tugging feeling in his heart, as if a string was trying to pull him somewhere. He stopped walking and looked up from his map, and what he saw both excited him and slightly scared him.

In the distance, he could see both a mini hurricane and a mini thunderstorm. He smirked.

"This is gonna be fun."

 _ **Pipers View**_

She was terrified.

She was watching as her boyfriend, Jason, the praetor of New Rome, fight the Hero of Olympus, the Bane of Hyperion, and Slayer of Kronos, Percy Jackson.

The worst part of it all, she could choose who dies and who lives. Of course, she wanted both of them to stay alive, but Gaea wasn't giving her much of a choice. If she didn't choose, Gaea would just let them fight each other until one of them kills the other. Naturally, she wanted Jason to live, but could she live with the consequences of choosing who dies? Plus, how would Annabeth feel? She just got reunited with Percy, but to lose him again, and this time, forever? She could only imagine how she would feel.

She continued to try and stop the eidolons from killing one of her friends by using charmspeak, but no matter how much she used, it wouldn't work, and she was starting to get tired.

As the wind was pulling at her clothes and the water pelting her face, she was shocked to see a figure come out of the fields where Bacchus had been mere minutes before. The figure was obviously a male, standing at an respectable 6' 1", with broad shoulders and puffed out chest, like a wrestler. He wasn't necessarily fat, but he wasn't buff either. You could tell he was strong but you couldn't really see the muscle. He was wearing a sunset red hoodie with it open so you could see the black t-shirt underneath. The hood was up so you couldn't see his face. He had dark blue Reebok sweatpants and black running shoes that looked like he had just ran a marathon. He was also wearing a blood red camping backpack that was filled to the brim.

"No sense of style," Piper subconsciously thought as she watched him run between Percy and Jason. He looked tiny compared to the two boys on horseback.

" _What is this? A demigod with a death wish? Do not worry half-blood, I will fulfill your wish,"_ Gaea hummed, sounding amused that a demigod had just ran between two fighting children of the big three.

Piper finally broke out of her shock. "What are you doing?! Get out of there!" She screamed, putting as much charmspeak as possible into her voice, trying to save an innocent life. The boy had heard her speak, but the charmspeak hadn't affected him at all. All he did was turn and look at Piper and she could swear she saw him smirk.

The Storm Spirit and Blackjack starting running at the boy, obeying their masters. Percy and Jason both raised their swords, not only ready to decapitate the boy, but also kill each other. As the horses were running at each other, the boy crouched down and shot out his arms, one at each of the boys. "What's this boy doing, does he have a death wish?" Piper thought. She then started shouting at Jason and Percy, begging them to stop. But they weren't in control of their bodies.

The horses were 20 meters away. 15 meters. 10 meters. But then something happened, there was two ear piercing screams as both boys fell of their respective horse. They were on the ground withering in pain. " _Please, stop._ " Percy spoke, but the boy seemed to know who was actually speaking. "Leave their bodies, eidolons, and the pain will stop." His voice sounded deep and cold, but there was another emotion, amusement? As if he enjoyed their pain. " _O-of c-course._ " He stuttered, as if he was trying to stop himself from saying those words but the pain was to much. She then saw as two faint purple outlines left the boys bodies and just like that, the screaming stopped.

Percy and Jason were both unconscious, both ghostly white. The boy was sitting down, taking bottles of water out of his backpack and then drinking them. Piper slowly started walking over to the boy, scared if he will do to her what he did to the eidolons. He noticed her walking up. "Water?" He asked, sounding out of breath as he raised his hand with a bottle of water in it offering it to her. "Yes, thank you." She took it, but didn't drink it.

"You know, I didn't poison that," he said with a slight chuckle, pointing to the bottle of water in her hands. "Sorry, it's just that not every day a stranger comes in and forces two eidolons out of my friends body." She retorted. He smiled and stood up taking of his hood in the process. He had dark brown hair in a military cut, bushy eyebrows, a round nose and a mouth that seemed to always have a slight smile. He had a square jaw with signs of a beard growing and hazel eyes. "I'm sorry, my name is Daithian Kaldo, and I'm the only child of Algea, spirit of pain, and Oizys, Goddess of Suffering."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello, this chapter is just kinda a character introduction and kinda a foreshadow. Hope you like it!**

 **I do not own any of the characters except the ones I create.**

 ****

Chapter 2: Fate

 _ **Pipers View**_

Piper's mind was going at a thousand miles an hour. A child of Algea _and_ Oizys? Yet Gaea said he was a demigod. What? That made no sense! How can he be a demigod when he has both Algea AND Oizys as parents? She must have been making weird faces because Daithian was looking at her funny.

"Are you okay?" He said, smirking.

"Yes," she said, looking down trying to hide her blush. That just made his smirk into a grin.

She then remembered that there was two other people there, just that they weren't really able to move or anything. She looked up shocked. "Oh my gods! Jason!"

She ran over to her ghostly white boyfriend. "Is he going to be ok?!" She asked frantically, checking his face for any bruises and cuts.

"Yeah, they should both be ok," Both? Piper instantly felt guilty. She hadn't even bothered to check on Percy even though he had gone through the same things as Jason.

"Hey, I wasn't able to catch your name," Daithian said, raising an eyebrow.

Piper was contemplating if she should tell him her real name or not. He could be a Roman, but what Roman doesn't know about Jason? Then again, Gaea had called him a demigod, so what was the danger?

"My names Piper," she said smiling. "The blonde boy here is J-" "Jason, right? Your boyfriend?" Daithian finished for her.

"Yes, Jason," she said blushing a bit. Was she really that obvious? "And that boy over there is Percy."

"Ok," he said nodding his head.

…

…

"Um, so want any help taking these guys anywhere?" Daithian said awkwardly. "Cause it's gonna take a while for them to wake up."

"Oh! Right…" Piper was racking her brain for anything that would get them back to the Argo II. She then had an idea.

"Do you have anymore water?"

Daithian gave her a confused look, as if to say 'how is water going to get us anywhere.'

"Um, yeah." He said, handing her the water. She opened the water bottle and poured it all over Percy's face. In mere seconds Percy was sitting straight up, with wide eyes. He then grabbed his head and started groaning.

"I feel like someone was using my head as a basketball."

Percy then started grunting. "Forget that, I feel like my bloods on fire! What happened?"

"Gaea was trying to make you and Jason kill each other, having a eidolon possess each of you." Piper responded.

"What? Is Jason ok?" He questioned. "Yes, should be ok," Piper replied. "He looked around and narrowed his eyes at the other figure standing there. "Who are you?" He said, pointing to Daithian.

"Hi," he said, waving his hand, "I'm Daithian." Percy looked from him to Piper and she mouthed 'ask later'.

Piper then remembered why she woke up Percy in the first place. "Hey Percy, do you think you could call Blackjack and have him take us back to the Argo?"

Percy nodded his head and closed his eyes, trying to find Blackjack's flying form. After about a minute of awkward silence, a black figure came out of the sky.

 _ **Percy's View**_

" _Hey boss, how you feeling?"_ Blackjack asked while trotting up to him. " _Besides my head and blood, I'm doing ok. Who is the other guy?"_ Percy said as he was petting Blackjack.

Blackjack trotted around nervously, as if afraid that Daithian would hear their telepathic conversation. " _I don't know, boss. But he ran between me and that other guy, and before I knew it, you were on the ground crying like a baby. Didn't affect me, tho"_ He said a bit cockily. Percy just rolled his eyes at his antics.

"Percy?" Piper asked, snapping her fingers In front of his face. "Can we go? I want to make sure Jason's ok."

"Yeah, sure." He then turned his head to look at Daithian. "What about you?" He questioned, lifting an eyebrow. "Where are you going to go? It's not really safe for half bloods to be running around right now, you know, with Gaea rising."

At the mention of Gaea, Percy felt cold. He felt miserable, like he wanted to lie down and cry. He looked at Piper and she looked like she had the same feeling as him. But when helooked at Daithian, his look surprised him. He looked furious, like he was about to rip someone's head off. "Gaea, like the primordial _Gaea_ is rising?" He spat, saying Gaea as if it was some sort of sickness, like he knew her personally.

"Um, yeah," Percy said sounding depressed. "But we're, um, on a quest to stop her."

Daithian immediately perked up, and the feeling left. "You mean you're going to kill her?" He said, excitedly.

"If it comes to that," Percy responded. "If you come with us though, we can take you to Camp Half-Blood, where you'll be safe from monsters, get food and shelter. I think I could get you a ride there, if you want."

Daithian held his chin in his hands, thinking about the offer. "Ok, I'll go. But," he said, raising his hand, "I don't want to go to that camp, at least not right now."

Percy looked at him confused. What kind of half blood wouldn't want to go to Camp Half-Blood? "What do you mean?"

Daithian smirked, looking amused at Percy's confused look. "I want to help you take down that bitch of an aunt."

 _ **Daithian POV**_

The looks they gave me were hilarious. I probably would have laughed but I knew that this was a (kinda) serious matter. "What?" Piper blurted out. "What do you mean you want to help?" I looked at her as if it were obvious. "I want to help you kill Gaea." I stated again. This time, it was the guy, Percy, who spoke. "Are you sure?" He asked. I just nodded my head in response. Piper looked at him as if he was insane. "Percy, you can't seriously be thinking about this!" She exclaimed. "Plus you don't make the decisions, Annabeth does!"

Percy just looked at her coolly, and replied. "Well, I guess we'll just have to ask Annabeth then. If she says no, I'll send him to Camp Half-Blood or he could continue doing what he was doing before, but if she says yes, he joins us." Piper looked like she wanted to argue, but who could argue with that reasoning? I just smiled. "So are we going to go now?" I questioned. They both nodded. I helped them lift the boy Jason onto the black horse with wings, thing. I then got on behind Percy and Piper behind me holding onto Jason. The horse then began running and using it's wings, it lifted off the ground, flying into the cloudless sky bringing me (and them) to their base to learn my fate.


End file.
